Don't Look Back
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: Lloyd isn't actually that bad. I mean, who would've thought it? And who would've imagined that someone like me could be as special as I am? MOVIEVERSE


**This story takes place in the Movieverse.**

A voice.

"You have the same powers as the Overlord himself."

As wise as time itself.

Another voice.

"Hannah, the master of Shadow, Shade, is your brother."

A teacher with a dark history.

My hands are translucent. Green.

"I wish for all the pain to go away."

An orange figure with four arms.

"Your wish is yours to keep."

I woke up gasping for air. That was the second time this month I had nightmares like that. I swear it was like a prophecy or something. But that was ridiculous. Only the Slayer had prophetic dreams like that. And they weren't even real.

I glanced over at my bedside table to my phone and turned it on to check the time. Ten to seven. I woke up ten minutes early. I groaned and fell back to my bed, my short, light brown hair falling onto my face. I swiped it off lazily and rolled to my right side. Staring at the pale blue wall, I thought about how the day will be like. Another day of singing in the hallways, getting tripped in the hallways, getting beat up in the hallways, getting teased in the hallways.

God, it's always the hallways. I'm like a stereotype wrapped up in disappointment and drowning in insults. Okay, maybe I was being a little dramatic, but everyone hates me more than anyone.

Well, maybe except for the son of Garmadon, Lloyd. His dad ruins everything. And everyone knows he's working for him. he's his son, for God's sake!

"JUST JUMP UP, KICK BACK, WHIP AROUND AND-"

"NO!"

"-SPIN!"

"DAMMIT!"

I reached over to my bedside table and swiped at my phone, turning off my alarm. Throwing my blanket over my head, I groaned again. Monday's are the worst. Nothing good ever happens. Only three people like me, and only just. It's always so lonely, all the time.

Soon, I heard my father come down the stairs. As my bedroom was practically under the stairs, the sound almost echoed around the walls. Slamming the door open, he shouted, "Get up!" and walked out, turning the lights on in the process. I groaned once more.

"And clean your room!" Dad shouted as he climbed the stairs.

Not gonna lie, my room looks like a bomb went off in it, then a tornado ran through. It's that messy. I sighed and sat up in bed. Perhaps today will be the day I make new friends.

Yet I say that every day and nothing ever happens.

Perhaps today will be the day when I finally...

I shake my head and walk to my dresser. Not today. Not ever. I'm done with that. I'm never looking back.

But how come things are more difficult now than they ever were before?

I stood at the bus stop in the sunlight, listening to the radio broadcast of Good Morning Ninjago. They just finished up a quick interview with each of the ninja, which, I gotta say, is pretty cool. I always wanted to meet the ninja in person. Not like that'll ever happen, anyway.

The announcers have moved to birthdays. "Celebrating birthdays today are this hot dog guy, this panda and ... uh-oh ... Lloyd Garmadon."

"The son of the evil Lord Garmadon."

Crap, today's Lloyd's birthday. I almost left the bus stop at that instant to head back home when the school bus pulled up. Sighing, I stepped on and took a seat at the back of the right-hand side. I listen to the news for a while longer until Lloyd Garmadon walked on.

I instinctively shrunk back in my seat. I'm not in any danger, really. It's just a reflex. Can't be too careful when you're dealing with the son of the Greatest Evil Ninjago Has Ever Known.

Lloyd glanced around the bus and took a seat a few rows in front of me. Everyone on our side of the bus immediately ran to the other side. Except me. Everyone hated me, anyway. I would just be pushed back to Lloyd's side. Someone on the pile of students on the bus whispered, "His dad ruins everything." And I had to agree. The bus was now lopsided.

The radio was now playing 'Operation New Me', one of my favourite songs. I hummed along to the tune as the bus arrived at the school. I waited until everyone was off the bus so Lloyd could lower everyone's expectations, then I got off. Like I thought, the entrance to the school was full of students frozen in place. I quickly made my way to the school, ignoring glances in my direction. I found my way to my locker and shoved my stuff inside. I unplugged from my music and placed my phone on my shelf. Closing the door, I felt a hug from behind me.

I stumbled a bit, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Sorry!" Emily said as I turned around, glaring. It wasn't Em's fault, of course, yet she insists it is.

"Emily, come on!" I laughed. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, sure. School is gonna start soon, and Garmadon is supposed to attack today. We gotta head to class."


End file.
